bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Locus Abeo (BZPRPG)
Locus-Abeo, the Blank Slate. This is an island on the planet Tabula Rasa, and is completely barren of life. Dangerous animals and fierce weather constantly plague the region. Xa-Koro is located in the southern desert area while New Metru Nui is on the largest archipelago islet. It has a record eight regions: New Metru Nui A city constructed with the material that followed the matoran through to this wilderness. Several large chunks of Metru-Nui managed to survive the passage, and landed among the Archipelago and the sea surrounding it. That wreckage has since been transformed into a haven for the matoran, a place of safety and shelter from the beasts and elements. It has all the comforts of a sprawling modern metropolis, if a greatly decayed and run-down one. The place was designed to be a temporary settlement until they were moved back, and it indeed looks like it. It is surrounded by a high wall, and has a port in its southern district. Here is the center of all activity on and around Locus Abeo, acting as a sort of capital for the survivors. Perfect place to rest, restock, or get into the more shady side of happenings. Xa-Koro Xa-Koro is located in the vast desert of Sicco-Abeo, The Belt mountain range barely visible to the north, and the sea to the west only with a good pair of binoculars. Transported whole when Metru-Nui was destroyed, it is the only section of the City of Legends that survived intact due to some magic and a timely intervention by some old friends from Paradise. The center of the city is dominated by the Temple and surrounding grounds, home of the Society of the Xa-Kuta. It is here that the Society makes it home, as well as a training ground for Society hopefuls. The Temple also home to the universe's largest library, made even larger by the additions of materials from the Onu-Metru Archives, Ko-Metru Knowledge Towers, and Ga-Metru schools, all the knowledge from those locations saved and preserved before the Metru-Nui was destroyed. For more information about the Temple and Society see the organization description here The city itself surrounds the temple, with the look and feel of a medieval, old-world village, complete with open-air bazaars, numerous shops, and simple architecture. Due to the desert surrounding the place it can be very dusty, but the sands have become a part of life here. The people share many characteristics of their Society guardians, being pleasant, simple, gracious, and very hospitable, eager to have guests. But don't let appearances fool you; the city is very much modernized, but hidden well. Xa-Korians having mastered the art of nature and technology working harmoniously with each other, so expect a food processor and body refresher next to wooden spoons and a rocking chair. LASSR has their headquarters here, straddling the line between the temple and city. It is in stark contrast to the stone and wood architecture found here, with metal-glistening buildings and very much looking like a military base. All in all it is a pleasant and safe place to get lost in, or to find rest as you explore the island. Alveus-Abeo Located at the mouth of the main river that flows through the jungle from the mountains to the sea. The vegetation consists of shrubs and grasses, and mostly that either can or do live in shallow water, due to the annual spring floods. Most of the delta is muddy swampland, though there are firm raised pockets of dry land. The delta is home to a wide assortment of colorful birds and fish, but don’t let the beauty fool you: danger lurks just below the surface. Vile water creature stalk these shallow waters, rising suddenly from the waves to devour their unlucky prey whole, or drag it down into the murky depths, drowning their meal in dark brown water… Nemor-Abeo Lush and tropical, it has many recourses and is thick with tropical trees and plants. Most of the island’s creatures reside here, creating both a diverse and dangerous atmosphere. The competition here is enormous, with the creatures and plant life refusing to give up any territory they control to a competitor. The safest place is in the treetops, but watch your step… it’s a long way down and the birds do not take lightly to trespassers. Frigus-Abeo A barren land, due to the hostile environment on top of The Belt mountain range; bitterly cold winds, large snow drifts, hidden crevices, and wild beasts are just a few of the dangers lurking here. While this region has the fewest native creatures, the environment makes up for it. If you are not prepared for the cold and wind, you will freeze in minutes… and if you survive that the drifts are meters deep and made of very light snow that act just like quicksand; these drifts also hide deep chasms. It is nearly always blizzard conditions here, a sunny moment borders on the miraculous - which means you will never see that snow monster sneaking up behind you. Exuro-Abeo The Volcanoes of “The Belt” are a magnificent mountain range that snakes around the lake and rivers, all the way down into the desert. While the northern half is coated with the lush forest, the lower mountains tend to be more hilly and rugged, eventually disappearing into the sea beyond the desert. The northern mountains are rich with ore, but are notorious for wind tunnels. It can usually heard long before it is seen, but if you’re not careful you’ll get sucked in and end up who knows where… if you survive the trip. The higher rocky cliffs are home to some of the cleverest and agile predators, leaping and bounding from cliff to cliff with seemingly e effortless ease. Landslides are common here, so be careful what you touch. Also, be wary of lava flows; with all the wind, small volcanic explosions often go unnoticed and will scorch anyone in its path Sicco-Abeo A vast region behind the mountains. Many caves are found by the mountains, most formed by the intense winds that blow down the mountainsides. They are numerous and all look identical; to make matters worse the cave systems never seem to end and even link with each other on occasion. If you get lost here, you will never come out. The darkness is so oppressing that depression and insanity is not far behind, which makes being eaten by cave animals a sweet release. In the desert plains it is not much better. The sands are almost endless, the temperature unbearable, and absolutely no shade. Even the winds here bring no relief, instead whipping the fine sands around, acting like a belt sander to any material in its way. Massive dust storms are common. The creatures that habit this barren wasteland are small compared to the rest of the island – however, they are the most poisonous. Reptiles dominate this place, small and deadly. Fangs, claws, spikes… all wrapped up in tiny packages that like to hide in the sands just under your feet until you step on one. Insula-Abeo An island chain that surrounds the southern half of the island. The creatures here seemed to be the escaped exiles of the main island, mostly harmless and docile, though there are a few predators that make a good living here. The small islands are filled with exotic plant life, as well as trees and some ore. The greatest danger comes from tropical storms and the deep-sea creatures that like to snack on those who wander too far out to sea, though that have been known to patrol the channel between the archipelago and the mainland. This being said, it is the safest place to be, and a comfortable living can be made here… as long as you do not venture into the mainland. Category:Locations (BZPRPG)